To women in the modern society, eyebrow tattooing means more than saving the time required for daily makeup application. Eyebrows can define a person's countenance—be it a happy, angry, or sad on—or even represent either gender. Given today's cosmetic surgery techniques, eyebrows are the only facial feature that can be reshaped without causing much physical pain. If eyes are a window to the soul, then eyebrows, which allow modification to the greatest extent as compared with the other facial features, can be said to be the light above that window, for a pair of nicely shaped eyebrows can definitely accentuate the beauty of the eyes. This is the main reason why eyebrow tattooing has become increasingly popular.
Traditionally, eyebrow tattooing was carried out solely by hand, and if the pigment was not implanted to a uniform depth, the resultant eyebrow tattoos might look asymmetric or have other defects. To overcome the various drawbacks of the traditional manual eyebrow tattooing method, mechanical eyebrow tattoo machines were developed to make more natural-looking eyebrow tattoos.
Generally speaking, a conventional eyebrow tattoo machine consists of a transmission mechanism and a needle mounting mechanism, wherein the transmission mechanism is configured for driving the tattoo needle in the needle mounting mechanism into reciprocal up-and-down movement along the central axis of the eyebrow tattoo machine. In use, an eyebrow tattooist coats the tip of the tattoo needle with ink and, by means of the tattoo needle, tattoos predetermined patterns on a person's face according to the person's desired eyebrow shapes. As a conventional eyebrow tattoo machine typically uses a single tattoo needle, the tattooing area of each stab is quite small. The eyebrow tattoo machine, once turned on, must be supported with the eyebrow tattooist's wrist, held steadily above the skin of the person being tattooed, and continuously maneuvered with the tattooist's hand in order to create a dense look of eyebrow hair.
The operation described above is physically demanding. In particular, the tattooist's wrist is intensely and repeatedly, if not excessively, used during operation, and such heavy workload may cause occupational injury to the wrist. A common injury resulting from the aforesaid occupational activity is the carpal tunnel syndrome, which is common among those who are required to use their wrists repeatedly, such as mechanics, carpenters, and typists. The carpal tunnel syndrome is typically found in a person's dominant hand and will aggravate with workload. According to the foregoing description, the working condition of an eyebrow tattooist is very likely to cause the carpal tunnel syndrome.
The issue to be addressed by the present invention is to design an eyebrow tattoo machine capable of solving the aforementioned problems. It is highly desirable that an eyebrow tattoo machine can be operated with less effort than traditionally required, thereby reducing the chances of occupational injury.